Tallas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos estaba cansado de que ese trío de estúpidos le sacaran en cara esa pornografía y dijeran que las de busto enorme y con voluptuosas curvas son las mejores, él no piensa así, tiene otro concepto de belleza... otro concepto de "perfecta". USxFem!UK.


Oh, bueno, hetero, que les puedo decir, también son lindos… a su manera, igual me encantan, pero no como los originales claro, que viva el USxUK :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Tallas.

Oh, como odiaba eso, como odiaba llegar temprano y encontrarse con esos, esas cosas allí, Francia, Prusia y por supuesto, el influenciable España viendo revistas pornos en sus narices, rozándolas delante de él y tratando de sacarle en cara algo… ¿qué cosa? ¿la porno? él era Estados Unidos, vamos, porque no sea un caliente que piensa en sexo todo el día no es como si no hubiera visto porno, al menos no lo anda mostrando en todas partes, suele verlas por Internet, a oscuras… en la noche, luego, bueno, el proceso de todo hombre en que la mano es una gran ayuda para no sentirte forever alone…

Y luego, alucinar con una rubia. No se podían dar el gusto de traer muchas mujeres a la cama, tampoco las necesitaba, ese trío daba mala impresión, más que "expertos, experimentados" parecían unos necesitados, como si no hubieran follado hace años. Suspiró, otra vez le pusieron la desgraciada revista en las narices ¿por qué a él? ¿por qué?

–Oh mon ami, deberías dejarte llevar… ¿no te llaman esas perfectas curvas? ¿esos bronceados pechos…? ¡mira esos pezones, oh dios, tendré un orgasmo lleno de belleza! –sonreía de par en par Francia.

–Claro, eyacularás flores Francia…–sonrió malicioso Prusia.

–Las morenas son las mejores, tengo que admitirlo… dios, creo que Italia me golpeará si sigo viendo esto…–el español se mordió los labios, preocupado.

–¿Podrían callarse? –suspiró el americano.

Los tres lo miraron con ojos de reproche, luego arrancaron una hoja porno y se la arrojaron en un avioncito, el americano trataba de respirar con normalidad, estaba a sólo unos pasos de querer ahorcas a esos imbéciles. Después el infantil es él.

–Vamos, vamos… no te enojes… ¿ellas no son de tu gusto? –levantó la ceja el francés tratando de parecer más comprensivo, el menor miró de reojo la revista.

–Tiene mucho… busto, no es linda. –

–¡Las de busto grande son las mejores, más con lo que jugar! –se reía a carcajadas el español… para su desgracia, cierta italiana lo estaba escuchando, le tiró una patada voladora y lo sacó de allí.

El español sabía que no debía seguir hablando o viendo eso con la celosa nación que tenía de pareja. El norteamericano sonrió triunfante, sólo quedaban dos.

–Así que… ¿las de busto pequeño, no? ¿se podría saber por qué? –y llegó el héroe, que esta vez no era el norteamericano.

Era Alemania, el macho más macho que llevaba colgando una alegre muchacha italiana, algo sonrojado, pero imponiendo orden a todos los presentes. Luego… entró ella, el americano dio un suspiro que trató de ocultar en sus labios, apretó sus manos, los cabellos dorados atados en coletas, los marcos del lente cayendo sensualmente sobre su respingada y fina nariz, su cuerpo pequeño y perfecto, la inglesa se disculpó por la tardanza con una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa, ella nunca llegaba tarde. La pregunta de Francia llegó a la mente de Estados Unidos.

"¿Las de busto pequeño, no?"

El angloparlante sonrió, por supuesto que sí, las de busto pequeño son las mejores… bueno, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Inglaterra, con esa linda británica, todo lo amaría, incluso aunque no fuera tan voluptuosa como algunas, ella… sólo siendo ella, siendo su dama, su princesa, su chica y aquella que le regaña toda la vida… bueno, es perfecta, el amor… no se mide en tallas.

**N.A:** Y eso, me parece extraño que mencionen que Estados Unidos no ve porno… en serio, muy extraño, averigüen, es el mayor consumidor de porno, busquen en Wikipedia "Cine pornográfico" y se darán cuenta. Y bueno, ya saben porque a Alfred le gustan las no tan voluptuosas, aunque era obvio :3


End file.
